epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daizo55/Nagato Vs. Enrico Pucci- Anime Vs. Everything
Battle ANIME VS EVERYTHING! '' '' VS! '' '' Begin! '' ''Nagato: Your demeanor claims to be above me, but I see through you like a skylight. A half-bit poser, who’s fucked Vampires the worst since Twilight. I’ve tamed the king of hell, feel your amounting sins become thee! Rocked the rinnegan as a minor, yet this catholic priest still can’t touch me! Got the flow of Kisame, not that it takes much for your residence to flood. Stand with Whitesnake, yet you betrayed your flesh and blood. I made an impact, you’re a schmoe, even Imporio '''landed the deathblow! Your fashion looks like Grimace fucked Kite, I’ll stick with Emilio as far as Puccis go. ''Enrico Pucci:'' That “heavy” weather was drivel, more pointless than the wars you wage. These bars I spit are spicy, but you’re used to getting served by sage. Don’t step to this holy emperor, I’ll wipe out your whole platoon. I control flow like the tides, you can call it sea-moon. As drugged up as Ungalo, to think you’ll be topping me. That robot brain is high on mercury, and yes, it’s just fantasy! These lyrics fly at top speed, piercing knives will leave you rocked. Can’t seal this battles victory, I’ve got it jailhouse locked! Nagato: Those lines were pitifully weak, yet I still command you to halt! Because your '''attraction '''to DIO only serves to '''repulse. Those stones you’re chucking are limp biscuits, better hope that you’re blessed! Cause I’ll end this disc-ount vamp, send him straight to VHS! Enrico Pucci: Do you believe in gravity? Yours will be snuffed like a candle. When this triple-cherry stand users brings heat even dart frog’s couldn’t handle! This mecha’s motivations blind, his visions purple hazy! The impact of my actions out scales yours, it’s like you’re fighting green baby! Nagato: Your mind’s as twisted as your foot, I won’t let this dolt win. The only way you could produce solid bars is if you were locked up in green dolphin! But the rhymes I drop are harder than Jotaro next to an aquarium… So quit your star gazing, and experience your requiem! You don’t know true pain, this battles the end of the horizon.. For a sinner who sloppily takes apart the universe worse than a drunk DeGrasse Tyson! Better hope for gravity when you’re walking up gods stairway… I’ll wash the world of this stain, face my SHINRATENSEI! (A ball of air encompasses Nagato, blowing Pucci away completely, eliminating him from the battle. Suddenly a huge sonic boom appears in the clouds, as thousands of miniature drones fly down and reverse the polarity of the attack. Out of the clouds we see…) Tony Stark: Retired from dropping bombs but there’s still no feat that’ll beat this! Got the looks and gear, armored avenger bests a ninja extremis-t! Your foundations are brittle, like Konoha you’ll collapse… When I cave '''in your metal body, rebuild you with a box of scraps! Rhymes as citrus-riddled as a mandarin, when I step into the ring. You keep your punchlines like your company, completely paper-thin! But despite my scientific breakthroughs, I’ll find you hard to examine… Because you’re so far below my league, you’re like literal proton cannon! I’m on the bleeding edge, you’re about as deep as a cupboard! Fancy yourself rain jesus? You’re closer to L Ron Hubbard! ''Nagato:'' I’m aghast, those repulsive raps really try to floor me? I’d snap in you in two, but you’ve already done it for me. My rhymes will leave a stinger worse than any post-credits cameo… But facing me is like Spider-Man, You don’t wanna go. ''Tony Stark:'' Your hopes I’ll have to smolder when I’m dissing this child soldier! I’m a god playing human, you’re a ''human ''toothpick holder. Those lines you’ve spit are famished, but far from a crimson dynamo! Lost your vision for peace, too busy playing weekend at Yahiko’s! I’m high up in the stars, so gather up your cloudly crew! Destroyed you with my words, call it a second Talk No Jutsu! ''Nagato:'' Don’t try to compare your pain to mine, I hollowed out myself! While the only thing of yours that’s empty is those bottles on the shelf! Like your stunted character development, I’ll put this bluntly: Those lines were as effective as Arno running a cross country. I almighty push with philosophy you can’t hope to grapnel! Injecting your proof of heart with a fresh does of shrapnel. (The razor-sword tail of the Asura path pierces through Tonys heart, causing his arc reactor to switch off as he closes his eyes and falls down. Nagato has little time to relish in his victory though, before the whole world is engulfed by a darkness. Suddenly, a small, moving eye opens up as the sole purveyor of light before brightness is restored, revealing…) ''Nightmare:'' Sig-freed from my domain, I’m like an Inferno with the sparks! Cut you into more of a messy heap than Kishi’s writing in the war arc! I’ll top a false prophet, your schticks getting old! Meanwhile my bars are plundered by Cervantes their so gold! True darkness would enslave you, best left on the interchange. Because your caliber’s about as short as Takis fighting range. You and I are alike, with a lose of true identity. But I hold gods will in my hand, you’re only wielding broken destiny. ''Nagato:'' These bars are becoming as repetitive as your franchise, as I let loose another coda. Can’t match the heights I’ve achieved, you’re too busy fighting Yoda! No victory for you despite your original, pay the debt you owe! Can’t swat me down, your verse was as Janky as lost swords netcode! ''Nightmare:'' You cut me on that soul-edge, like Raphael, you’ll be struck through! But this azure knight will leave you stained red, as opposed to black and blue. Don’t step to this top tier, you’ll be frayed and slayed! I feast on despair, for that you’re like a gourmet buffet! You’re empty on every level, can’t mend that shit with succor! I’ll take away half your health with a combo, ''get gud mother fucker''! ''Nagato:'' This nightmare’s but a pleasant dream, I’ll have to wake up soon though. Because you can’t best me in adaption when you struggle to make it to Evo. Unlike the powers of sage mode, I’ll leave you without a trace! Because it’s clear your threats are as empty as your playerbase! I strike holy when I besting ya’, your flunking when I’m testing ya’ Got you acting more played out than a Nordic Thidrekssaga! (Nightmare’s soul is ripped out of his body by the Human path, causing soul edge to shatter and Nightmare himself to be reduced to a mere suit of armor, as any traces of red that he once emitted are blown out. However, a tear in reality occurs, as Nagato beings to fall backwards through the slit that’s appeared in the world. The next thing he knows, he’s face down on the muddy London streets. Sitting up, he hears the click of a suitcase and sees… ''Newt Scamander:'' Hair looking like angora, I’ll light you up like an auror. ‘Cause you’ll crack easily as if it was…''alohamora''! Here to banish another Boggart. With that metal body you’ll find… That even calling you a '''half-blood prince is being kind! Leave this fight, you’ll find it as successful as your Konoha assault! Because my lines are golder than the contents of Lestranges’ vault! With that messiah schtick, you’re about as edgy as a yule ball dress hem! And it’s clear your not familiar with Fantastic Beats and where to find them! Your rhymes hit for Huffle-fluff, but I’ll still take them affront. As your verses are like curses, stretching on longer than the eastern front! Nagato: Keep your Skars-guard up, if this boggart wants to act a clown… Because I flow as fluid as your sexuality when Rowling’s 2 drinks down! Your failed attacks open yourself up like Brittan's stance on immigration! But my fire style will flame you worse than Litas disintegration! Newt Scamander: I’m used to dissing snakes, like the deva path you’ll break! Best call up Jacob, your show has as much filler as cheesecake! This dementor is demented, as successful as the Sasuke Retrieval! You elmer fudged a fox hunt, while I’m dropping swopping evil! Flow so (uh…) cool, It’s like glacius when I leave you iced! This prophet died delusional, dub him the stupefied Christ. Nagato: Now you’re facing true death, I’m as unmovable as the elder tree! Giving you the boot, and I’m not talking about a port key! Flow ends with harmonia, you can’t best me in song! When your verses are written like your movies: running five bars too long! (Nagato places a hand to the ground and summons a vicious two headed dog, which charges at Newt, who promptly apparates away. Nagato once again seems to think he’s won, only for the sound of a steam ship to loom over the horizon, along with a demonic laugh. Nagato turns around to face…) Alucard: You’re facing the real king of hell, so attempt to freeze your mania… While these raps that I’m hell-signing are colder than Transylvania! Nocturnal noise flows melodious like a symphony of the night! Impaling you with burns hotter than Pips smokes when they ignite! I’m a major league player, don’t step up to the bat! Your rhyme quality’s half-dead, call it Schrödinger's rap! This man won’t be some dandy, when I chip through him like it’s poker! My Alu-cards an ace, but you’re stuck looking like The Joker! Rip through you and your friends, they won’t cause me distress! Hell, I’ve seen better Konans weeknights on TBS! Nagato: You’re getting ahead of yourself once again, and similarly, you’ll be left frayed. Because I won’t be taking shit from Miss Integra’s Demon Maid! True pain will be your fatality, best reconsider your morality! When it seems your flow is looser than your grip on reality! Alucard: You bombed worse than a blackbird, those rhymes can’t hit for shit! This drifters afraid of the unknown, meanwhile I’m dead and loving it! While my blood may be tainted, I rap as holy as sible! Thumping you more harshly than Anderson with a bible! Vamp-fire on this mic, dropping rhymes like a Millennium Bomber! Sightless when I rip out those eyes, It’s clear you’re a rinne-gonner! Nagato: That confidence is blitz-full, but you better be acting weary! When your canon’s firing worse than your 2003 series’! The only thing on display here, is the fact you can’t Hell-sing! Got strung along by the butler, you’re not Penny-worth a thing! Fangs sharpened like an animals, but not that metal you wield! Crack the bones of a soul eater, seems this reapers death is sealed! (The ground cracks bellow Alucards feet, before the king of hell shots up and extends it’s mouth, swallowing him whole as Nagato looks on. Suddenly, he’s blown away by what appears to be a shinratensei. Looking back, he finds a man with an open book who is revealed to be…) Chrollo Lucilfier: Making like Menchi, when I’m serving up a diss! This bible beater bible beats ya, leave you choking like an indoor fish! Time to double face the truth, I’m raining bombs on this pariah! A hunter becomes the hunted when I sink you like Jiraiaya. Your attacks a null as Zeno’s, so just witness my ascension! Because my persona in the Phantom Tropes far beyond your comprehension! Failing this succession contest, an empty shell of a has-been! Chrollo’s hanging you from the rafters, this is your John:19! Nagato: You can call me when Togashi reaches your manga's medial. Because as of right now, your good lines are like your appearances, menial. This non-believer better take knee, cause all your tricks are fake, see? Pulling off Gallery Fakes like a off-brand Banksy! Chrollo Lucilfier: A Bigger joker than Hisoka, these rhymes are guaranteed to hurt ya’! When you’re left seeing redder than any leftover Kurta! There’s no doubt that your through, signs are clearer than any jutsu! Strung along by Kaguyas will, I’m rocking a flawless zetsu! Nagato: And your lines are as wooden as he is, who cares if you’re a fighter… When your rhymes are so off-key, it’s like you had a lovely ghostwriter! Weaker link in the chain than Uvogin, on your accord… With quality as absent from your rapping as your name in the public records! (Chrollo shoots out another Shinratensei, but Pain easily uses the preta path to block it and cut through it, launching a rinnegan rod from his hand, which pierces Chrollo through the forehead, the man only smiling as he falls backwards from the attack. Suddenly, the world becomes completely black, with Nagato falling downwards through the air, eventually landing on something. He stands up to look down at a green glass painting, which quickly shatters, the shards covering him in a makeshift suit of armor before the world explodes. Nagato blinks twice, before looking up. He’s on a beach, close to the water. Sand begins to rustle, as the man turns his head around to see.. Sora: Dropping verbal firaja that no item will give resistance! Slaying another heartless, when I dream drop '''a '''diss-tance! Mind’s up in the clouds, but you’ll find that inexpedient! Cause I’m blowing past you like a good place to find some ingredients! Fight going array like your plans tho, ya’ can’t even advance? Oh! Over-watch me win this fight, should’ve counterpicked Hanzo! Rhymes cut deep with lethal framing! Leave this empty shell shaking! Whole life's been a bad dream, but you’ll fade with the power of waking! Nagato: This half-pint’s my final enemy? He’s softer than a gummi ship! Treat this battle like it was Kairi’s hand and try to get a grip! Strolling through like Matata, yet I preferred you with the mane! Call up your buddy Riku, you haven’t experienced true pain… Sora: Oh please! True pain? I’ve been through that whole slow dance! And I came out not looking like a member of My Chemical Romance! Now I’ve got the flow-motion, to mark my mastery on this test! Should’ve retreated from this fight, you can’t union χ the best! I land on destiny, meanwhile, your theories are unsound! My friends are my power, yours are dead in the ground! In my finest final form, ragana-rocked through this sod! Usurping one-winged angels, I’ve dropped another false god! Who Won? Nagato Pucci Iron Man Nightmare Newt Scamander Alucard Chrollo Sora Category:Blog posts